3's company
by persephone.aphrodite
Summary: This is a story with a take that no one else has done yet, What if Brooke was in love with Both Peyton and Haley? Set shortly after Derrek's attack on prom night. Summary not good.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill or any of the characters. * If I did I would have never let Peyton leave. And I would kill Lucas!

_Italics = convo_

_**Bold = everything else **_

Author's note: This is my first story. This is a one shot. If you don't like don't read. _I don't care if you give negative reviews they are better than no reviews eh . . . at least means someone is reading my story and taking enough interest in my story to bitch about it eh. This is also probably my last story I am more interested in beta reading then writing my own shit. _

**Story takes place, Right after Derek attacks Peyton and Brooke on prom night. I have made a few changes about the attack. Brooke didn't get up stairs fast enough so Peyton got raped. **

**No POV**

**Brooke was sitting in the hospital waiting room, currently waiting for her P. Sawyer to get checked out after that scum bag hurt them. Brooke had already been checked out and other then a few bruises and some cracked ribs she was fine. Derek had done far more damage to poor Peyton, Brooke didn't know if she should call the gang. I mean Peyton was raped; she wouldn't want Lucas or Nathan knowing that, although she would probably not mind to much if Brooke called Hales. Brooke wasn't going to be able to handle Peyton on her own. Brooke was just as traumatized as Peyton; sure she hadn't been raped; however she saw her best friend being raped. There was no way for Brooke to save Peyton in time. The internal battle was over for Brooke she needs Haley's help to deal with the after math of Derek's evil acts. **

**Brooke's POV**

**The phone seemed to ring for ever before Haley answered. **

"_Hello?" Hale asks._

"_Hales? It's me Brooke" Brooke exclaimed with a shaky voice. _

"_Brooke, what's wrong? Why aren't you at prom" Haley inquired with her worry evident in her voice_

"_I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone not Nathan, not Lucas, no_

_one!" Brooke declared. _

"_Of course Brooke, you're really starting to scare me so please just spit it out" Haley ordered. _

**As Brooke started to tell Haley everything that had happened earlier that night, she started to sob, telling Haley had made it real for her there was no more pretending that it was all a bad dream no it was real. Haley promised that she wouldn't tell anyone what happened and she would get to the hospital as soon as possible. **

**Peyton's POV**

**I woke up, and I was in this white room with lots of machines that kept beating. I think I must be in a hospital. I can't remember what happened, I was getting ready for prom, Lucas rang the door bell, then mum... I guess I must have answered the door. Fuck why am I here. I feel really sore. I started fumbling for the nurse call button. Finally I was able to hit the button to call the nurse. The nurse came into my room, she has this look on her face, like the one the doctor had when he told me and my dad that mom was gone. **

"_I know that look! What's wrong? Is it Luke? Is he dead?" Peyton screamed._

"_No, there was no Luke admitted with you, Hun, just a Miss Davis." The Nurse calmly stated. _

"_Then what's wrong? Is Brooke dead? What is wrong!" Peyton exclaimed._

"_No Brooke is fine. It's you, sweetie, you are badly injured, and you were well i don't know how to put _

_this gently you were raped Hun I am so sorry". The nurse stated, as she shed a tear. _

"_I would like to see Brooke please." Peyton Requested, with an eerie calmness. _

"_I will go see, if I can find her for you." The nurse declared._

_To be continued... _

_I know I said it was a one shot but what ever_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes: **__**wow someone is actually reading this! Just kidding. Thanks to those of you who are taking the time to read this. This story was just supposed to help me get to be a beta reader, however now I am kind of getting into it. There should be a lot of chapters to follow. **_

_**Previously on:**___

"_No Brooke is fine. It's you, sweetie, you are badly injured, and _

_you were well I don't know how to put this gently you were raped _

_Hun I am so sorry". The nurse stated, as she shed a tear. _

"_I would like to see Brooke please." Peyton Requested, with an eerie calmness. _

"_I will go see, if I can find her for you." The nurse declared._

**No POV**

**Brooke and Haley were sitting in the ER waiting room for any news, on Peyton. They had been there for hours. Brooke had already had enough time to confess to Haley that she was in love with Peyton. Haley had confessed that she no longer loved Nathan, and she also had realized that she was a lesbian. Haley couldn't leave Nathan, out of fear for her baby. Nathan had a temper similar to his father's. A nurse had just walked into the waiting room. **

"_Brooke? Brooke Davis? I am looking for a Brooke Davis," The _

_nurse called. _

**Brooke's POV**

"_Yes, That's me. I am Brooke Davis" I stated, while walking _

_towards the nurse._

"_Hello Brooke, my name is Kayla. I am Peyton's nurse, she would _

_like to see you." Kayla informed me. _

"_Of course, take me to her." I exclaimed. _

"_Before we go, I need to update you on what happened to her." _

_Kayla declared._

"_It's okay, I was with her. I know it what happened." I _

_announced sadly. _

_**I turned to Haley, and informed her that I would come back and **_

_**grab her if it was okay with Peyton. Either way I'd be back in a **_

_**bit. The nurse walked me to Peyton's room. **_

"_Peyton!" I screamed. _

"_Brooke, I need you, I need a hug." Peyton whimpered._

"_Of course love." I declared as wrapped her into a tight embrace._

"_I don't remember it happening, the last thing I remember was _

_the doorbell ringing. I think ... was it Luke at the door?" Peyton _

_inquired._

"_No sweetie, it was Derek. I am so sorry I didn't get there in _

_time." I apologised. _

"_B, did he hurt you too?" Peyton whispered._

"_Just a few bruises and cracked ribs, nothing that won't heal. I _

_am more worried about you." I informed her, in a whisper._

"_Did you tell anyone?" Peyton asked in a hurried voice. _

"_I told tutor-mom, but swore her to secrecy. I hope you don't _

_mind." I stated._

"_No, it's okay. Bring her in here, she is probably worried and I _

_don't want her worrying on her own." Peyton stated._

"_I will, but before I go I want to tell you something, I know now _

_is probably not the right time, or place, but I don't want to lose _

_you and life is complicated and I could lose you or something _

_could" I rambled on._

"_BROOKE get to the point your rambling" Peyton exclaimed. _

"_I stopped by your house to tell you this, but well moving on. _

_Peyton you have been my best friend for years, and during the _

_whole Lucas triangle, I realized. I am in love with you. I_

_understand if you don't feel the same but i had to tell you" I _

_continued to ramble . _

_**This time she interrupted me with a kiss. **_

"_Brooke, I feel the same. Now go get Haley" Peyton _

_stated as though, it was an everyday thing like saying _

_hello._

**I left Peyton's room, feeling better then I thought **

**possible. Now to find tutor-mom.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note; Glad to see someone is still reading my drabble. How are you? Please review even if you dislike my story reviews are welcome. Blah again just to let you know i am posting this story for the purpose of eventually becoming a beta reader. I have to say who ever is in charge of this website should work on adding features such as a chat option like face book has. It would be cool. I mean I am guessing a lot of people who spend their time on are possibly loners. It would be cool to talk to other baley breyton and paley fans. Just saying. I am only at 113 words this story so far. 6000 is a lot of words to get to. Don't ya think. **_

_**Previously on: **_

_**This time she interrupted me with a kiss. **_

"_Brooke, I feel the same. Now go get Haley" Peyton _

_stated as though, it was an everyday thing like saying _

_hello._

**I left Peyton's room, feeling better then I thought **

**possible. Now to find tutor-mom.**

Brooke's POV

As soon as I left Peyton's room, I collided into Hale.

"_OMG! Hales, I told her how I feel. She kissed me! She said she _

_feels the same way!" I exclaimed. _

"_wow, that's great Brooke." Hales said. _

"_Haley, you don't sound excited, is everything okay?" I asked._

"_Well this night doesn't appear like I can get much worse. So, _

_Brooke, I am not excited. I happen to like you and Peyton. I know _

_I sound selfish, yet I can't help myself. I am in love with both of _

_you." Haley stated as the tears started to flow. _

**Haley's POV**

**I felt so bad telling Brooke how I feel. I mean Peyton is in the hospital, I'm pregnant with Nathan's child, and there is the whole matter of Peyton and Brooke becoming a couple. I didn't tell Brooke cause I don't want to be left out once they start dating. I have been in love with them since they drove me home from that game when Brooke was so high that she named me Brooke. **

_HALEY! HALEY! HALEY! _**I heard Brooke calling**_. _

"_Brooke, sorry I shouldn't have said anything." I weep. _

_**No POV**_

_**Haley started to walk away. Brooke stopped her and **_

_**requested that Haley come with her for a quick cup of **_

_**coffee. Peyton would understand their delay in coming **_

_**back. **_

_**Haley's pov**_

_**We were sitting in the hospital cafe sipping on our **_

_**drinks. I didn't want to break the silence. I could not **_

_**the silence if I wanted to. What would I have even said. **_

_**Sorry Brooke I was stupid to tell you? Me and my**_

_**mouth have gotten me into trouble. I blame the **_

_**pregnancy.**_

"_Hales, I know you think you know what I am going to say. I _

_know your probably thinking it was a mistake to tell me how you_

_feel." Brooke stated. _

"_I am sorry. I didn't, I mean, I shouldn't have said anything." I _

_told her. _

"_Don't be sorry. I am glad you said it. Haley. I have had a thing _

_for both you and Peyton since, well forever. You are married so I _

_I figured that there was zero chance, and even if you did I didn't _

_think that you would want me knowing that I love both you and _

_Peyton." Brooke declared._

"_I don't care if you love me, Peyton, and the whole basketball _

_team, as long as I get to kiss you once in awhile I would be _

_happy" Haley exclaimed._

"_This is going to sound really odd, and I don't know if Peyton _

_would agree to it. It's really not a normal idea but I don't know it _

_could work. I have all that money Bitchtoria left me in the will. I _

_already bought back my old house. You and Peyton could move _

_in with me. I could get a really big bed, and we could be _

_polygamists. I know it's really weird, but the chances of me and _

_you being in love with 2 people and happening to be sorta the _

_same people was slim so maybe our weirdness will extend to _

_peyton and she will feel the same way. I will take care of you and _

_the baby." Brooke stated while looking at the floor. _

"_I like the idea lets go talk to Peyton, no time like the present."_

_Haley exclaimed._

**No POV **

**Brooke and Haley went back up to Peyton's room. They decided that Brooke should go in alone to talk to Peyton. Then Haley could come in and tell Peyton that Brooke wasn't insane and this idea could really work. It was just Brooke be crazy. **

**Peyton's POV **

**Brooke came back after a really long time, looking really **

**uncomfortable. Brooke said she was going to get Haley. **

**Where was Hales, and what was wrong. **

"_Peyton, I want to have a serious conversation with you. You are _

_going to think I am a little insane. I want you to just hear me out _

_before you speak, and if you don't like this idea then I will ever _

_bring it up again." Brooke stated while shaking. _

"_Okay, I have one request before you start though. Will you kiss _

_me. I do not know where this talk is going to. If it goes badly I _

_want one last kiss. I want to be sure that it didn't just happen in_

_my head earlier this morphine makes my head a little foggy." I _

_said._

**Brooke didn't say anything she leaned in and gave me **

**the most passionate kiss I had ever received. I was sure **

**that no amount of morphine would make me forget that **

**kiss.**

_Review. Please. Next chapter is being typed now._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note: Well well so you want more. My I feel so special I love the readers. Muahahaha I know you people think I am rushing my story because it is being updated so fast but I don't do anything slow. **_

_Previously__** on: **_

**Brooke didn't say anything she leaned in and gave me **

**the most passionate kiss I had ever received. I was sure **

**that no amount of morphine would make me forget that **

**kiss.**

**Peyton's POV**

"_Okay, Brooke tell me what you need to" I stated, while _

_trying to stay calm._

"_Okay, have you ever heard of someone being in love with two people?_

_people at the same time? Okay well. Haley is in love with you _

_And Me. don't worry she knows I am telling you. I happen to be _

_in love with you as you know, and with Haley. I would like you _

_and her to move in with me, I would like to be married for lack of_

_a better word to both of you. I want all of us to be there for _

_Haley's baby, and each other. If you don't want to do that, then I _

_am fine with only being with you for the rest of my life. I am not _

_saying that would be easy but for you I would do it. Okay I am _

_done." Brooke stated._

"_I like that idea, I am okay with it. I love you and I love Haley. I _

_don't really know how sex would work. I mean that would be _

_odd. As long as sometimes we can have one on one time, then I _

_am down. Go grab Haley. Stop making her wait all alone and _

_worried this isn't a good way to start a relationship." I declared. _

**Brooke left to get Haley. **

"_Haley, come here." I said as I pulled her into a hug._

_NO POV _

_ The RIVER COURT_

"_Nathan, why are you at the river court on prom night? Haley _

_and you get into it or something?" Lucas inquired. _

"_No she is at the hospital." Nathan replied. _

"_WHAT WHY" Lucas demanded. _

"_Look I am not supposed to know but I found out through _

_rumours I overheard at the prom. I will tell you but you need to _

_stay calm." Nathan replied while internally debating if he should _

_be telling Luke at all. _

"_I will stay calm just tell me" Lucas stated while doing just that, _

_attempting to stay calm._

"_Apparently, Brooke left prom to go find Peyton, and they both_

_ended up getting attacked by Derek. The cops were at Peyton's _

_apparently Mouth spoke to the cops on his way to the airport _

_with Rachel. Peyton is now in the hospital so is Brooke. Brooke is _

_the one that called Haley." Nathan stated. _

"_I should go to the hospital for my girlfriend" Lucas exclaimed. _

"_They would call if they wanted you to come by." Nathan _

_replied. _

"_Okay I'll stay with you then" Lucas said. _

"_Lucas, I have to tell you something. Sit down" Nathan stated._

**They went over to the bleachers to sit down for this **

**important conversation. **

"_I don't know how to say this, and It is going to sound bad but _

_you can't tell Haley. I am going to die, the doctor's have given me_

_two months to live. I have stage 4 brain cancer. I am not going _

_to let Haley's know. We fell out of love a long time ago and I _

_think she is in love with Brooke. I don't want her to take care of _

_me I want her to go be happy." Nathan stated. _

"_Nathan this blows, Hales can't be a dyke and my brother can't _

_die now that we are becoming best friends. I will have none. _

_There is a high chance that Peyton will dump me I can't deal _

_with this." Lucas ranted._

"_okay well I don't know what to tell you I am planning on saying _

_goodbye to Hales and offing myself. I don't want her or anyone _

_else to watch a slow painful death for the next two months. I _

_have already written my goodbye letter. Tonight was suppose_

_d to be a last goodnight for us all. Ha our goodnight turn into _

_shit eh." Nathan vented. _

"_Nate, let's do it together, without you I have no one and no _

_reason to be, my family's all dead. I want to go with you I will_

_write my note tonight and tomorrow morning I will give Peyton _

_a kiss goodbye. Then we can do it." Lucas declared._

"_I don't think I can stop you. SO okay let's do it." Nathan said. _

"_I will go write my letter now. Let's meet at the hospital _

_tomorrow morning at like 10am. We can say goodbye to the _

_girls. Brooke is strong we have can ask her to look after our _

_girls." Lucas stated. _

"_Are you sure tomorrow is a good idea they are going through _

_something harsh" Nate muttered._

"_If we wait for them to be okay, then we are just going to make them all upset again. This way they all the shit at once and they can just deal and move on all at once." Lucas pointed out. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow then" Nathan said. _

"_goodnight bro" Lucas said. _

**Both boys went home. Make sure their shit was in order **

**so to speak. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: I'm not sure how much detail I am going to go into with this whole suicide thing, the boys will die. I am just not sure if I will be able to get to into the details. As my on and off friend for seven years committed suicide so it is sort of difficult for me. I am however just over half way to the goal of 6000 words published on this site. I would like to thank othlvr16 for being so supportive of my unique story. For those of you new to the site. Othlvr16 writes THE BEST stories on the site. No joke. Don't blush now Hales you know I am right about your stories. Any who on with the chapter. **_

_**No POV**_

**Nathan and Lucas had just arrived at the hospital and were just about to go into Peyton's room. As they walked into the room they noticed a very pregnant Haley was on her own bed pushed next to Peyton's and Brooke was lying half on each of their bed's. Haley had her had on Brooke's ass, and Peyton's arm was draped over Brooke's back. The boys found the positioning of the girls to be comforting, due to the fact that the boys wouldn't be there to look out for them by the end of the day. If everything goes according to the plan. **

**Haley's POV**

"_Haley, wake up Luke and I are here. Please wake up." Nathan said as he gently_ shook her.

"Morning Nate, not that I don't want you here, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Haley shhh I'm trying to sleep." Brooke whined at me.

Peyton and Lucas both chuckled at Brooke's childish whine.

"Haley, I need to speak with you privately" Nate said, while

staring at Lucas.

**I agreed, and started walking towards the door. Peyton called me back for a hug. I thought the attack had made her not want us to leave her alone, yet all she wanted was to say she loves me. God I love that girl. Once we were in the hall Nathan started to talk. **

"_Babe, I love you forever." He said. _

"_And always" I replied before inquiring "Nathan, what's wrong?"_

"_Hales, I will always love you, but I know you're not in love with _

_me anymore. It's okay. I know you're in love with Brooke. You _

_have my blessing." Nathan stated, as he pulled me in for a hug. _

"_Peyton too." I murmured, while hugging him back. _

"_That is a little different, but they are my best friends and I know _

_they will treat you and our baby right. You still have my _

_blessing, and I still love you forever and always." Nate declared _

_kissing me on the forehead before pulling out of the embrace._

"Nate is everything okay" I inquired.

"No Hun, it's not but I will explain later. Everything is going to be

okay though." Nate it with such emphasis that there was no way I

could doubt him.

**Brooke came out of Peyton's room. **

"_Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, Lucas wanted a minute a lone with P. Sawyer." Brooke apologised. _

**Brooke's POV**

**Nathan told me it was okay, that I hadn't interrupted I just saved him a trip. He wanted to tell me he knew about our "love cult" and that we had his blessing. He also asked me to take care of Haley. No matter how hard she tried to push me away he pulled me into such a tight embrace. I was sure something was seriously wrong. I could feel that feeling, the one you get when your sneaking a cookie as a little kid and you know your mom has caught you. Or when your sneaking back in after sneaking out to go to the party that your dad said no to. The feeling when you know you're in shit, and you know it's bad but you can't possibly imagine how bad. Ya that's the feeling I got. **

"_Nathan, what is wrong." I demanded._

"_Nothing Brooke, I will explain just not now." Nathan stated _

_firmly. _

"_you're making me worried, Nate I'm here if you need to talk." I _

_told him._

**Nathan simply nodded. We all went back into Peyton's room. Lucas told Nathan that it was time to go do that thing with the guys. Whatever that means. Peyton wouldn't tell us what Lucas had said. We all decided to go back to sleep for awhile. We woke up a few hours later. Peyton requested that Haley and I leave for a few hours she needed to some alone time. **

**Haley's POV**

**Even though, Nate gave us his blessing I didn't feel right bring Brooke back to our house. We went to her place instead. I went to shower while she made lunch/supper. I turned to look in the mirror when I got out of the shower. There were letter's taped to the mirror six letters to be exact. 2 had my name on them, 2 had Brooke's, and 2 had Peyton's. I took one of the ones with my name down and started to read. **

**Dear Hales, **

**We have been best friends since we were seven. I'd like to think you were my sister. I know about you and Brooke and Peyton. Don't worry though, it had nothing to do with this I had decided and wrote the first draft of this letter before I knew. I am just glad you will be happy. My whole family is dead, my little brother was going to die tonight. I just wanted to be with them. You have to wonderful people to look after you and a baby on the way. When you tell him about how I died, about me. Don't let my nephew think I am a coward. I had many reasons for this decision and none of them were things I could fix. I know your mad at me. I know in time you will get over it. I left a Will with your lawyer. I gave everything to Peyton. Except my Books I want you to have them. I am truly happy now, I will get to be with Keith, Lily, Mom and Nate. I will miss you and just remember we are all looking out on you from up here. **

**Love you sis. **

**As for the big goodbye I leave you with this Quote.**

**We had said good-bye so many times before, but somehow we our paths always managed to cross and we ended up in each other's arms. But now when we said this good-bye I have this feeling that I will never see u again. And that really hurts because I know that we are meant to lead our own separate lives. and I honestly don't want cross your path in the future because I don't want all these feelings to come back and have to try to get over all over again –Bethany joy **

**As she finished reading, she debated whether or not she should call for Brooke or Read the second note with her name on it. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: I know you want me to not have an author's not this chapter I know your dying to know what the other letter's say so here we go **_

**Haley decided to read the other note first. She wanted to see what her husband had to say. **

_**Haley James Scott, **_

_**Before I say anything else I want you to know I love you forever and always. I didn't do this for some emo reason or cause you don't love me anymore. I did it because I love you, I love you so much that I don't want you to see me suffer. I found out I have brain cancer stage four. There is nothing they can do they gave me about two months before I die. That is why I kept forgetting things and losing things. I didn't want you to see me suffer. I love you. I love our son. I know my opinion for our child's name doesn't matter or count anymore but I think James Lucas Scott-Davis or Scott-Sawyer or perhaps Sawyer Davis. When you tell him about me. Please don't lie to him about how I died. I love you both very much. I am sorry. I am sorry I didn't tell you this in person and I am sorry that Lucas went with me. I tried everything I could to stop him. I am glad that he went with me in away, because I was scared and my big brother made it easier. Babe, I just want you to know, **_after a while you made me learn the subtle difference between holding a hand and changing a soul. You helped me to learn that kisses aren't contracts and presents aren't promises. You taught me that loving doesn't mean leaning and company doesn't always mean security, and you showed me that even sunshine burns if you get too much. I hoped I helped you to learn to build all your dreams on today because tomorrows ground is to uncertain for dreams, and futures have a way of falling down in mid-flight. After a while you helped me to learn how to accept my defeats with my head held with the grace of a man and not the grief of a child. After a while I hope you learn to plant your own garden and decorate your own soul instead of waiting for someone else to bring you flowers. Most of all you showed me that I really am strong, that I really do have self worth, and I can endure, and I hope you learn and learn, with every "goodbye" you learn more.

Goodbye

Love Nathan.

Forever and always

PS:_** to my son. I**_

_**I am sorry I am not there for you. When you really miss having a dad, I know you're going to think this is strange. I want you to talk to Peyton Sawyer. She was my best friend. She will tell you all about me. Love you son. No matter what you become or do in your life I want you to know I am proud of you, and watching from where I am. **_

_**Brooke's pov**_

_**I had been done cooking for a while and Hales still hadn't come back down. I went upstairs and found her in the bathroom curled up on the floor crying. When i asked what was wrong she pointed to the mirror. I saw the letters with my name on them. I recognized the writing the one was definitely from Lucas and the other from Nate. I debated reading them or burning them. I looked at Haley and it was as if she could read my mind. **__"read them, you will be sorry for ever if you don't."__** She said before going silent once more. I decided I would read the one from Lucas first. **_

_**Hey pretty girl, **_

_**This reminds me of when you wrote me a letter a day for a whole summer, and then made me write one back for each letter you wrote. I love you. I know you're in love with Peyton and Haley. If that works out for you I will be happy. I mean I couldn't keep one girl happy and you're going to try for two girls. No matter what happens don't give up on your dreams of being a fashion designer, you will be great. I am sorry we had to leave you guys this way. I know you will be strong enough to take care of our girls. I am sorry for all the times I hurt you and I am sorry that after all the times of saving you and Peyton I wasn't there the one time you guys truly needed me. From now on you are going to have to save each other. As worried as I know you are right now. I know you and Peyton and Hales will get through this you are three of the strongest people I know. I wanted a perfect ending. Now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. ~Gilda Radner**_

_**Goodbye prettygirl. **_

_**PS: don't worry. We called the cops to find out bodies, and left a note with them to contact the lawyer who has all the funeral arrangements. Just look after yourself and our girls. I will be looking out for you from up here. **_

"_FUCK FUCK NO FUCK FUCK" I SCREAMED!_

"_I know I know, just read your other letter and then we will take _

_Peyton hers" Haley said in between sobs._

_**Brookie, **_

_**I know no matter what I say right now you are going to still be mad. **_**As I look back on all that's happened - growing up, growing together, changing you, changing me - there were times when we dreamed together, when we laughed and cried together. As I look back on those days, I realize how much I'll truly miss you and how much I truly love you. The past may be gone forever...and what the future holds, our todays make the memories of tomorrow. So, my lifetime friend, it is with all my heart that I send you my love, hoping that you'll always carry my smile with you, for all we have meant to each other and for what the future may hold. I love you Brooke you were always there for me. We had a matching set of parents. You always got me. Please take care of my son and wife. I wish you luck in the future. **

**Goodbye. **

**PS: please remind my son that no matter what he does. His daddy is always going to be proud of him and watching from above. **

**I finished reading, Grabbed Peyton's letter's and helped Haley up. I pulled Haley into a back breaking tight embrace. I told her everything would be okay. That I would provide for her and that I would take care of her and the baby. No matter what she would never be alone. We then left to go see Peyton.**

**Continue...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: I'm sorry imp just so depressing hales**_

**We didn't talk on the way to the hospital; soon as we got there we went to Peyton's room. I didn't say anything I just hand Peyton the letters. **

"_Guys what's wrong, your freaking me out!" Peyton demanded._

"_Read the letter's then we will talk" Haley said_

_**Peyton looked at me for an answer and I just nodded. **_

**Peyton's Pov **

**My girlfriends come back, and they had me letters and won't talk talk about a way to freak a girl out. I have two girlfriends lol. I opened the first letter. **

**Goldilocks, **

**I am sorry. It's okay I know you will be happy with **

**Brooke and Haley. I have a few things to say to you. **

**I knew the day of the shooting, that Brooke loved **

**you. The way she reacted when she told me you were still **

**inside, I knew. I hope your happy. Don't close yourself **

**off, please. Why can't we get all the people together in **

**the world that we really like and then just stay together? **

**I guess that wouldn't work. Someone would leave. **

**Someone always leaves. Then we would have to say **

**good-bye. I hate good-byes. I know what I need. I need **

**more hellos. ~Charles M. Schulz I am sorry about not **

**being there when Derek attacked. I know you are **

**confused as to how I know. Mouth spoke to cops after **

**the ambulance took you away, don't worry he only told **

**and Nathan. I am sorry that I can't explain why I had to **

**leave but when I get to where I'm going I will say hi to **

**your moms. **

**Love you **

**Good bye **

**I looked at Brooke and Haley as pulled open the second **

**letter. I was trying to figure out how much worse it could **

**be I mean it was obvious that the Lucas was very much **

**dead. Who could the second letter be from. Haley's **

**phone rang and she went off into the hall.**

**Peyt, **

**I am assuming you read Lucas' letter first. You probably didn't recognize my writing. Why would you I never wrote you a letter or passed a note to you before now. I am sorry take care of my wife and son. Please Learn how to drive like a mature adult not a race car driver before my son is born. : ) I will miss you. I am sorry I didn't treat you the way I should have. You have always had my back I wish I had your back even half as often as you had mine. I love you and I will miss you. Take care. I am sorry my letter isn't longer. I leave you with a quote that only you would get.**

**No, no, no, no  
Listen little child.  
There will come a day,  
When you will be able,  
Able to say.  
Nevermind the pain,  
Or the agrivation.  
She knows there's a better way,  
for you and me to be.**

Look for the rainbow in every storm.  
Fly like an angel,  
Heaven sent to me.

Chorus:  
Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end (You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)

So glad we made it,  
Time will never change it,  
No, no, no

No, no, no, no

Just a little girl,  
Big imagination,  
never letting no one take it away.  
Went into the world, (into the world)  
What a revelation.  
She found there's a better way for you and me to be.

Look for the rainbow in every storm,  
Find out for certain,  
Love's gonna be there for you,  
You'll always be someone's baby.

Chorus:  
Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end (You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)

So glad we made it,  
Time will never change it,  
No, no, no

No, no, no, no

Bridge:  
The times when we would play about,  
The way we use to scream and shout.  
We never drempt you'd go your own sweet way.

Look for the rainbow in every storm,  
Find out for certain,  
Love's gonna be there for you,  
You'll always be someone's baby.

Chorus:  
Goodbye my friend (I know you're gone, you said you're gone, but I can still feel you here)  
It's not the end (You gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear)

So glad we made it,  
Time will never change it,  
No, no, no

No, no, no, no

No no no no - you know it's time to say goodbye No no no no - and don't  
forget you can rely No no no no - you know it's time to say goodbye No  
no no no - and don't forget on me you can rely No no no no - I will help,  
help you on your way No no no no - I will be with you every day

**Yes it's from spice girls. You used to play this and momma by them every day after you lost your first mom. It seemed like a good song to leave you with**

**I looked up at Brooke, we didn't need any words to know we were both thinking the same thing. Why did they do this, why couldn't they say goodbye in person, why did people always leave. **

**Haley walked back into the room. **

"_Guys, they found their bodies, they were not even able to id the bodies, thankfully the boys left their id's and a not beside them for identification. I am sorry to say this but my son won't have a father." Haley stated with such sadness that it broke Peyton's heart. _

"_Haley, it will be okay" I stated._

"_we will all be there for each other, and the baby." Brooke stated_

"_Guys the baby will be named, James Lucas Sawyer Davis. It's _

_what Nathan wanted." Haley said. _

"_Guys, since we are bringing up all our bad news and good news, I am pregnant the baby is Lucas' and I was going to tell him after prom." Peyton stated._

"_I always wanted to be the cool god mother and now I get two babies to look after! This is awesome" Brooke exclaimed._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**_**Hey guy's thanks for the reviews. Lee200 Get an account on this site, totaly worth it. CasyJr, wow that is a long ass review, thanks I do like your opinions. Rose1993, thanks im glad you like it. Othlvr16, im glad someone as talented as you, likes my writing. Guy's i am not sure if i will update as fast as i did the first 7 chapters. I am not really sure where I want to go next. Keep reviewing. **_

**No POV: **

**After a long heated arguement, Brooke finaly got her girlfriends to agree with her. Brooke would handle dealing with the lawyers, the cops, the funeral, telling people well telling the school. It was weird for the girls to realise that they lost the two boys that were like there brothers. Lucas and Nathan were very much there family. The paper published a very nice front page article about them. Brooke saved a copy for when the babies were old enough to ask. Brooke read the paper to the girls at the private funeral that they had. They of course invited the Basketball team, and the chearleaders. Haley's sisters Quinn, and Taylor were also invited. It was a quiet funeral. Afterwards the when the girls, were scattering the ashes, Brooke pulled out a suprise gift of sorts. **

"_Girls, when I was running that errend yesterday, I stopped at _

_at a store. I didn't tell you about it I wanted it to be a suprise _

_took some ashes. I had them put into these necklaces, I got one _

_for each of you girls, and One for the babies. I had them mix _

_the boys ashes. I know both of you were best friends with the _

_boy you weren't in love with. Her is your's Haley and Her is _

_your's Peyton. I put the ones for the babies into the safe at my _

_house." Brooke stated. _

_The necklace for Haley, was a simple small clear guitar that looked grey due to the ashes, it was on a simple yellow gold chain. Peyton's necklace was made to look like a tiny record on a simple white gold chain. _

"_Brooke, this is so simply amazing. This is just wow Thanks so _

_much I love you." Peyton exclaimed. _

"_I agree with Peyton." Haley said with tears streaming down _

_her face. _

**Another week later. **

**Peyton's POV **

**I had call the girls into the living room for a talk of sorts. I had a plan I knew it was soon but I needed to do what was right in my mind. I had to until I did I wouldn't be happy**.

"_Haley, Brooke, I need to do something. With each of you _

_today, seperately though. Haley I need to take you out first, so _

_if you can be ready to leave with in an hour. Brooke, I will be _

_back to get you tonight at 7:15pm sharp. If this is okay with _

_you guys?" I stated hesitantly. _

"_I am okay with it. I could never say no to either of my girls." _

_Brooke stated with a big smile._

"_I am okay with it, but I have to go get dressed to go I guess." _

_Haley stated, as she headed for the stairs._

**Brooke leaned in and kissed Peyton tenderly on the lips. Peyton kissed her back with so much passion that Brooke almost forgot what she wanted to talk to her about. **

"_As much as I love kissing you. I have to ask are you really okay with this?" Brooke inquired. _

"_Am I okay with kissing you?" I inquired back. _

"_No, well not exactly. Are you okay with the three of us being _

_together. We did sort of spring it on you." Brooke replied. _

"_I am more then okay with it. We can finish this talk tonight _

_though. I have to go get ready for my dates." I said. _

_**Brooke's POV**_

_**I went upstairs to check on Haley. God I can't believe that I got so lucky. I got two incredibly amazing girls. I am going to have to babies in the house. I am so lucky. I snuck up behind Hales, wrapping my arm around her waist as she did so. **_

"_hello beautiful." Haley whispered. _

"_hello sexy, you look so good I'd be worried if you were going _

_out alone looking that good. I am glad Peyton will be there _

_with you to protect my girl." I told her. _

"_Why thank you. What do you plan to do for your afternoon _

_alone babe?" Haleys asked. _

"_I was just going to have a bath, get ready, and maybe watch _

_a movie." I lied smoothly._

"_sounds like fun." Hales replied. _

**No POV**

**They already knew that Hales was having a boy, and Peyton was going to have a girl. Brooke had snuck out and bought paint earlier that morning. she was going to paint the babies rooms. she had ordered the furniture last week and it was to be delivered later that day. Brooke's "girls" had left around 10am. **

**Brooke painted one of the spare rooms black, and hung up a few posters of peyton's favorite band, and painted the name they had picked for the Peyt's baby on the wall. Sawyer **_**penelope Davis. The girls had decided that they all wanted their kids to have the name Davis. They would all be their mom's. It was their way of letting Brooke know she would be just as much a parent to the babies as the rest of them. Brooke got all the funiture set up in Sawyer's room. Brooke had finished painting james room, Raven Blue, with a white trim and basket ball room stickers all around the room as a boarder, she had a wall decale of a basketball net custom made for the wall as well. Brooke was currently in the middle of putting the furinature in the room when Haley and Peyton got home, they heard loud noises coming from the guest room. They ran to the guest room.**_

_**Peyton's pov**_

_**I blind folded Haley and took her out to my car. **_

"_where are we going peyt?" Haley asked._

"_That's sort of a dumb question from such a smart girl. Hales if _

_I had wanted you to know where we were going, would you be _

_wearing a blindfold? I don't think so" I retorted._

"_I could always hope you would be silly enough to let it slip. _

_Please be careful. Your driving isn't well, you know. I don't _

_want to die." Haley stated._

"_well we are already here I stated, just stay in your seat and I _

_Will let you out" I told her. _

"_Okay love." Hales said. _

_**I let Haley out of the car and brought her into the building. She took off the blindfold.**_

"_OMG Peyton why are we here this place I thought it was Wow _

_why are we here." Hales Exclaimed. _

_To Be Continued….._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: ****Thanks again for the reviews. I wish more of you would take time to review. Othlvr16 if you don't like waiting then work on your stories and give me more chapters. I have actually had the last chapter and this one ready since last night. I only waited to be mean. **

**Previously on: **_**I let Haley out of the car and brought her into the building. She took off the blindfold.**_

"_OMG Peyton why are we here this place I thought it was Wow _

_Why are we here?" Hales Exclaimed. _

_NO POV_

**Haley had been taken to Karen's old café, it had been closed since Karen and Lily had died due to a horrible car accident a few days after Keith and Dan had been shot in the school shooting. **

"_Remember I was given everything, it Lucas' Will, Well I _

_Inherited Karen's café. You were like a daughter to her. I _

_thought you would love to have her café. It's all yours now. I _

_was thinking you could do your own open mic night's or _

_whatever." Peyton stated. _

"_Don't you need to sell it for the money, for you and little _

_Sawyer?" Haley asked_

"_No I don't I have all the money that my dad, Ellie, and Lucas _

_left me. I also have the profits from Tric. I am opening my own _

_recording studio in the back of Tric, and when it is finished I _

_have a feeling that one Haley James will sign with me. Also I _

_am going to renovate this place. I am going to add a second _

_floor and for Brooke to open her own clothing store." Peyton _

_declared._

"_That's absolutely amazing. You are so good at looking after _

_me and Brooke. You seriously want me to be your first _

_recording artist?" Haley inquired._

"_Yes, I want you to be my the first one to sign to my label." I _

_stated as I got down on one knee. "Haley James, I love you, _

_and always will. Will you do me the honour of marrying me." I _

_asked as I pulled out the tiny black box showing her the ring I _

_had picked out. _

"_Yes I will marry you, however I have to ask what about _

_Brooke?" Haley said. _

"_Haley there are moments in every girl's life she looks forward _

_to; Prom, the birth of her children, her wedding day, the day _

_she gets purposed to and many more. I wanted to give you and _

_Brooke both separate proposals." Peyton said._

"_You really are one of a kind, I will marry you." Haley said _**as she leaned in and kissed Peyton. Peyton returned the kiss with such passion that Haley's knees turned to jello. **

"_We should be getting back to Brooke it's been hours." Haley said. _

"_Yes we should" Peyton stated. _

**The girls head home. **

**Peyton and Haley walked into the house. H**

**Haley's POV**

"_Peyt, do you hear that grunting" I whispered._

"_It is to loud, for Brooke to be Brooking herself." Peyton whispered back. _

"_let's go" I whispered. _**I ran towards the guest room, with Peyton right behind me.**

"_Brooke! are you okay." Peyton asked her as we got to the room. _

"_damn it, you guys are back early. I wanted to surprise you!" Brooke yelled. _

"_surprise us with what babe?" I asked_

"_I re-decorated, the guest rooms for your babies. This one is for Jamie, I wanted it to be something Nathan would have wanted for his boy." Brooke said. _

"_Omg it's amazing, Brooke, however one issue." Peyton said. _

"_Brooke, she is right I see a huge issue" I said. _

"_WHAT's wrong do you not like it?" Brooke demanded._

"_No silly. They are not just our babies, they will be your babies _

_too." I said. _

"_Brooke show me the room you did for Sawyer." Peyton _

_suggested._

"_Okay come on" Brooke stated. _

**The room she did for Sawyer was absolutely amazing, as was Jaime's room. I couldn't believe she surprised us with something so amazing.**

"_There is one more thing, look in the closets and drawers. I _

_made and bought them enough clothes to last their first years. _

_Nothing, but the best for my kids." Brooke stated._

"_That is amazing Brooke you are the best girlfriend to girls _

_could ask for" I said. _

"_As much as I love this Brooke we have to go, we are going to _

_be late. You're going to have go like that, you can shower when _

_we get back." Peyton said. _

**Peyton's POV**

**I took Brooke, to the old café to show her the location for her new clothing store, and to purpose but in the middle of my asking for her hand, Haley's number called me. It wasn't Hales though it was a paramedic, Haley had lossed consciousness we had to get to the hospital. They wouldn't tell us anything else over the phone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: ****I really should be waiting to work on this update. Cause a certain someone needs to give me more chapters. But the rest of you don't deserve to be punished. So I noticed that everyone viewing my profile is from Germany. And I told Kayla and she was like they must really hate Lucas, so I said why he has blond hair and blue eyes. Sorry to any German's that take offense I just thought it was humorous. I guess you're all wondering when I am going to get on with the chapter. Anything mean happening to Haley was decided, last minute to get revenge for the lack of chapters from Othlvr16**

_**Brooke's POV**_

_**Omg! are my girls ever going to get a fucking break, I thought as I ran into the hospital with Peyton. We went straight to the ER. I went to the first person in a white coat that we saw. **_

"_YOU, I AM HERE TO SEE HALEY JAMES! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER RIGHT NOW." I YELLED. _

"_Miss , it is not my case, but if you calm down, I will find out and let you know asap." The white coat man said. _

"_WELL GET TO IT THEN MISTER" I yelled yet again. _

"_OK" The man stated. __**He then walked over to the computer.**_

"_You probably didn't need to yell." Peyton commented._

"_O well." I replied. _

"_Brooke, I don't feel good. It's the baby something's wrong" _

_Peyton stated.__** Then she promptly passed out. Brooke **_

_**caught her.**_

"_HELP SOMEONE HELP THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG _

_WITH PEYTON AND HER BABY." I YELLED. _

"_IT'S OKAY WE'VE GOT HER. HILARIE GRAB THE _

_STRECHER. SOPHIA PAGE DR MOORE." __**he yelled as he **_

_**ran towards the OR "**__ MISS WE WILL KEEP YOU _

_INFORMED BUT YOU MUST WAIT HERE." __**He called as **_

_**was running to the OR.**_

_**I was pacing the waiting room really fast, I realised that if this was three weeks ago even I could have had Lucas, or Nathan here with me. I was silently cursing them both for leaving. When the Dr came back to the waiting room. **_

"_Hello, My name is Dr. Drew. Would you like to know about _

_Haley, or Peyton first?" Dr. Drew inquired._

"_Haley, first." I decided._

"_Haley, went into labour, don't worry she had missed counted _

_her weeks. It was actually a week later then her due date. _

_However because of her size, we had to do a C section." He _

_stated. _

"_Is she okay?" I asked._

"_Yes, she is fine, and so is Jamie. She would like to see you." Dr. _

_Drew stated. _

"_And Peyton…." I demanded._

"_Peyton, is also in labour. She won't need a C section natural _

_birth should be fine. There is a slight complication with the _

_baby, she is early." Dr. Drew stated. _

"_Okay, Take me to Peyton, and give me Haley's room number" _

_I demand._

"_I suggest you call someone to be here. It's going to be hard to _

_juggle between the two rooms." Dr. Drew suggested._

"_There is no one other then me, Peyton's Bf and Haley's _

_husband both committed suicide about two weeks ago. They _

_have no family other then me. Will you please Put my girls in _

_the same room." I requested sadly. _

"_I probably shouldn't but for you yes." Dr. Drew stated. _

"_Take me to Peyton, then bring Haley to us." I stated._

"_Let's go" He stated, __**as he started walking to Peyton's room.**_

_**When we got to Peyton's room I was shocked by what I saw. It was the first time ever saw Peyton like that. It was scary.**_


End file.
